Rise of the Guardians and Creepypasta Crossover
by IceColdGay
Summary: what will happen when Pitch Black allies himself with the Creepypastas. R&R
1. The Beginning

Jeff the Killer was sitting on the couch in the Creepypasta Mansion just being bored. He wanted something fun to do, but was too lazy to get his ass up. Suddenly a black sand-like shape started to take form right infront of him. The figure fully formed and bowed to Jeff. "Hello, Mr. Jeff. I think i can help with your boredom." Jeff looked at the man with curiosity and amazement. "w-wait...who are you?" Jeff didn't know what to do, so he looked him up and down. He had a long black robe, kind of long spiky black hair,grey skin, and bright golden eyes. " Oh, where are my manners? I am Pitch Black. Also known as..." Pitch paused for dramatic effect." The Boogeman."Pitch put his hand out and Jeff shook it, still a little shaken about what just happened. Suddenly Laughing Jack came in and, being the annoying asshole he is, just invited himself into the group.

_**Meanwhile In His Own Dimension**_

Man in the Moon was quietly sipping tea when all of a sudden he noticed his ''Pitch Alarm'' go off, so he checked his camera to see what was going on. What he saw made him do a spit take. Pitch Black making a deal with killers,not just any killer though...Creepypastas. He had to warn the Guardians, NOW!

_**At The North Pole**_

North was eating some cookies while trying to finish his sculpture of ice, when a yeti came in and starting yelling in his native tongue. North got up, not being able to understand him, and slapped him and told him to calm down and tell him slowly. The yeti calmed down and breathed, then started to talk. When North heard the message, he nearly jumped from his chair and ran to the Globe Room, or the Main Control Center. There, in the middle of the room, was a tiny, plump, glowing man with a white tail coat, white dress shoes, and a bald head except a little tuft made into a ringlet on the top. This was manny's true form, and North had only seen it once. "M-Manny? What are you doing here?" North asked, concerned. "Well, we have a bit of a problem with Pitch. He is back and has...hired, so to speak, two individuals who can not only doom children, but us, too." North looked shocked, stuned, and everything inbetween. "Wait. What do you mean, hurt us?" Manny looked at him with sorrow filled eyes and said," Because they are imortal,too.I need you to call the Guardians so we cam handle this as a team." North did as he was told and pulld the lever to send out the lights.

_**In Burgess**_

Jack and Jamie were having a snowball fight before the last of the ice melted away when they both saw the lights."aww, do you have to go?'' Jamie asked, disapointed his best friend had to leave. "Sorry, Kiddo. It's my job now. Maybe we can finish later." Then Jamie had this wonderful idea." What about if i come with you?'' Jack thought about it a minute, then he got a smirk on his face. "Sure, why not? I'm sure the savior of the world is welcome at the North Pole." Jack always called him that to make him mad."yeah, thanks for the reminder." Jamie laughed whenever Jack called him that, but it held some truth. Without him, if he somehow didn't believe, then that would mean there would be no more Guardians. " so...you want go now?'' Jamie looked at Jack with a 'duh' face and jack smirked. "Ok, then. Let's go!" Jack grabbed Jamie and flew him to the North Pole.

_**At The North Pole**_

When Jack and Jamie got there, everyone was already there. Aster was clacking his bommerangs together, ready for a fight. Tooth was giving orders to her mini fairies, North was shoveling cookies in his mouth, Sandy was sleeping, like usual. But there was a man there Jack and Jamie have never seen. Jack got North's attention and asked who that man was."Oh Jack. That's Manny's true form." Jack and Jamie went bug eyed when it all set in." WHAT!?" They yelled in unision.

_Review if you want more, or i should just quit._


	2. The Reveal

**Back by popular demand, is chapter 2 and 3!**

"Yes this is me. I'm sorry i have never shown myself to you, Jack, or spoke but i have always listened. I'm so sorry for that. Would you ever forgive me?" Manny asked him softly. Jack sighed and looked away."North why did you call me here?" He asked sternly."Well, Jack. There is a big problem. You see Pitch has enlisted the help of killers. Mythical killers called Creepypastas. They show no mercy. They kill anything they want." He said as Jamie went wide eyed.

"C-Creepypastas?!" He asked happily and squealed."I can't believe it! Me and my friends each made one. I-I made one based on Jack." He said and frowned softly."I never thought they were real." He said in shame."They are, child. They just have powers by how many people believe in them." Manny said and smiled.

"Please just focus, child. You're Creepypasta might be able to save the children." He said and smiled at him."But i don't know where she would be." He said and frowned."Wait? Jamie you made a killer based on me...a she?!" Jack said in shock."Yeah. I thought it would make her cooler." He joked nervously."Fine." He said and smiled softly."So where would this girl be?" He asked as Jamie thought about it."She can only survive in freezing cold so in the mansion she would be in a very air conditioned room." He said and smiled."Meaning a window room and high up to get the best air." He said proudly.

"Okay so that leaves a lot of rooms to search." He said and tapped his foot."Well her room should be blue and the only one with an air conditioning unit." He said and shrugged."So what, pray tell, is her name?" Bunnymund asked and thumped his foot."Jacklyn." Jamie said and chuckled nervously."Wow. So you tried not to copy me, right?" Jack questioned."Yeah." Jamie said and smiled."So you made a girl with the gender opposite name of me?" He said and facepalmed."I know. Not my best idea." Jamie admitted and looked at his feet.


	3. The Arrival

"It's fine, Jamie. There is nothing you can do now. All we can do now is deal with these monsters." Manny said and patted his head."Yeah. Don't beat yourself up for creating and using your imagination." North said and smiled as Jamie smiled."So shall we go or keep talking about it?" Jack asked impatiently, secretly ready to meet the personification of what Jamie sees him as.

***TIME SKIP TO CREEPYPASTA MANSION***

"So where is she?" Bunny asked and held his weapons, ready to fight."Probably her room. There!" He cheered and pointed to a closed window with an air conditioning unit. They all looked in and saw a young woman dancing as soft ballad music played."Wow. She doesn't look like me at all." Jack said and Jamie nodded.

"I knew as a human, silver would mostly be blonde. I made it golden because it's a combination of beach blonde as silver would be and your original brunette." Jamie said and smiled."I love a shirt my mother has that goes off the shoulders. Hers is purple though so i made it royal blue like yours." He said and giggled."Then i added jeans because i like them." He said and shrugged.

"What about those boots? She couldn't possibly be able to walk in those." Bunny said and Jamie smirked."My mother told me that if a woman can do everything you can in flats in heels, then you are very powerful. I made her have so many abusive lovers that she never trusts anyone." Jamie said and frowned before sighing.

"Wow...uh, Jamie do we need to talk?" Jack asked his friend who shook his head no."That's what a Creepypasta is suppose to have. A terrible backstory or a creepy design. It's mostly one or the other but rarely you'll find one with both such as Ticci Toby." Jamie explained and smiled."Well who goes first to greet her?" Jack asked nervously.


End file.
